Error Messages
Description Error messages appear when a player attempts to do something that is not allowed in the game, such as attempting to place a 16th tower. Some error messages will override others. For example, "You can only have 15 towers" will be shown when trying to place a 5th Zed whilst already having 15 towers, overriding the error message that appears when a player tries to place more than 4 Zeds. __TOC__ In-Game Messages * "You can only have 15 towers" – When a player tries to place a 16th Tower. * "This tower is maxed" – When trying to upgrade a tower that is already maxed(only occurs before the maxed text overrides this, pretty much only occurs when lagging.) * "Not enough cash" – When a player does not have enough Cash to place a Tower. * "Sry ur poor" – When a player does not have enough Cash to upgrade a Tower. * "Not Enough" – When trying to send Zombies without enough Cash. * "GEt rIcher BBoi" – When a player tries to use a Tower Ability, such as that of the Commander or DJ, without enough Cash. * "You can only have two barracks" – When a player attempts to place a third Barracks. * "Only 4 Zeds allowed per player (sry)" – When a player attempts to place a 5th Zed. * "Only 2 DJs/player (sorry!)" – When a player attempts to place a 3rd DJ. * "Not an available feature for this tower." – When a player attempts to change a Tower's target (manually First) on Towers that do not have this feature (this currently includes all Towers in the game). * "Queue full!" – When a player attempts to send too many Zombies at once. * "Ability not ready" – When a player attempts to use a Tower Ability during its cooldown. * "This tower can't be upgraded now." – When a player tries to upgrade a tower that has been stunned. * "Cannot use abilities on stunned tower!" – When a player attempts to use a Tower Ability on a Tower that is stunned. * "You don't have access to this feature" – When a player tries to input a custom song to the DJ without buying the DJ Custom Songs Gamepass. * "Tower does not exist" – When a player attempts to use a Tower Ability on sold Towers (this can be done by selecting the tower selling it whilst trying to use its ability) or on Towers that were cleared of the map due to a Triumph, Win or Loss. * "Whadaya tryna pull here man.." – When a player tries to exploit. Lobby Messages * "You are already in a game" – When a player attempts to join another game whilst already in a game. * "You're already in a game!" – When a player fails to teleport to their game and attempts to join another game. * "Too many people" – When a player attempts to join a slot that is already full. * "Your spot has been filled" – When a player accepts a Party invite but the party is already full (this used to occur with Custom Servers, a removed feature). * "Equip a tower first" – When a player attempts to join a game without any Towers equipped. * "Don't click so fast" – When a player presses the join button very quickly before their stats load. * "No open slots" – When a player attempts to equip a Tower without having an open Tower Slot. * "Hmm.." – When a player does not have enough Credits to buy a tower or does not fulfill a secondary requirement, such as acquiring enough Wins or beating an Event. * "Collect your previous game earnings!" – When a player attempts to join a match without collecting their earnings from the previous match. * "collect ur stuff first bruhh" – When a player attempts to accept an invite to a Party but does not collect their earnings from the previous match. * "lolol" – When a player attempts to purchase the Golden Commando on April Fools 2018. * "?'" – When a player tries to unlock the Fifth Tower Slot without having the Wins required of 50. * "'You can't invite yourself!" – When a player attempts to invite them self to their Party. * "This person is not in this server" – When a player attempts to invite a nonexistent player in the server in a Party. * "That's not a code >:(" – When a player enters a non-code phrase into the code box. * "Aleady redeemed this code!" – When a player types in a code they have already redeemed into the code box. * "One or more members of your party do not meet the trophy" - When the host tries to join a game mode that has a trophy requirement that a person in the party does not meet. Removed Lobby Messages * "Can't Kick Yourself" – When a player attempts to kick themselves out of a Custom Server. Trivia * The error message "Only 4 Zeds allowed per player (sry)" used to be "Only 5 Zeds allowed per player (sry)" when the limit of Zed towers was five. However, when the limit was changed to four, the message did not update until a few weeks later. Category:Features